


I Couldn’t Spill My Heart

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Currents [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Isaac Feels, M/M, Pining, Revelations, Spoilers for S03.Ep07 Currents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Boyd, Scott comforts Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn’t Spill My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from this tumblr prompt:
> 
> i just need a fic where isaac is upset over boyd’s death and scotts making him feel better with a lot of fluff and kisses and cuddling (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> I'm sorry it's not exactly what was asked for, but Isaac and his damn, adorable puppiness captured me so I had to write something. Sorry about the Sterek mentions, but I can't help myself.
> 
> [2015/09/04--While trying to finish up the series, I've re-edited the original stories.]

* * *

The only reason Scott hadn’t been pulled over for driving like a mad man was because the Sheriff’s Department was busy at the bank vault.  Finding Alan Deaton alive was the closest thing to a break in the case they had and they were using all of their resources to investigate the area and question Deaton.  His head was spinning with the information Deaton had given him.  He had to tell the others, but he had to make sure Derek was all right first.

            When he burst into Derek’s loft he was shocked by what he found.  Cora was crying over Boyd’s prone body, Derek was crying against Stiles and Lydia, Isaac and Ms. Blake were huddled in the doorway.  Scott rushed over to Cora and Boyd.  She was sobbing, “He’s gone!” over and over again while Derek was crying that he was sorry.

            With Derek and Cora both distraught, Scott knew he had to take charge.  He held his emotions in check, just barely, and touched Cora’s arm gently.  “I’m sorry Cora, I’m so sorry I didn’t get here in time.”

            “They—they—they—”  She couldn’t finish.

            “I know.  The alphas are responsible for this and we’ll find a way to make them pay, but first, we have to take care of Boyd.” 

            Scott phoned Peter for help even though it was the last thing he _wanted_ to do.  Then to Lydia, “Take Ms. Blake home and then get home yourself and lock it up tight.”

            “What?  No **,** I need to help.  Derek needs help,” Ms. Blake, who had been all but catatonic, finally spoke, voice broken.

            Scott looked from her to where Derek was clutching at Stiles.  He sighed inwardly knowing where that was headed, but he couldn’t worry about it now.  “Stiles has it handled.  We’ve been dealing with this for months Ms. Blake; we know what we’re doing.  And no offense, but you shouldn’t be involved.”

            “But I want to help,” she insisted tearfully.

            “I know you do.  Derek saved you and you saved Derek.  Neither of you owe the other anything.  You need to stay out of it now.  You see what happens when you get involved,” he said motioning around. “You should stay away from this and Derek, and anything supernatural, or next time you may be the one we’re crying over.  I’m sorry,” he said, nodding to Lydia to follow out his instructions.

            The distressed teacher tried to fight Lydia, but the redhead was having none of it.  She had just watched a…a friend?  An ally?  Boyd had died and she had been helpless to stop it.  She would be damned if she let it happen to anyone else while she could do something about it.  “You need to stop fighting and come with me.  The best way to help Derek is to not become a distraction.  Distractions get people killed...” she attempted to rationalize with the woman as she tugged on her arm and pulled her toward the exit.

            When Peter arrived he was able to help pull Cora and Derek back from their emotional distress long enough to prepare Boyd’s body.  They took him to the preserve and buried himbeside Erica beneath a spiral of wolfsbane.  The group each took turns saying words over his grave before they broke apart, then Cora went with Peter to his apartment, and Stiles took Derek to his house.  They didn’t want either of them to be alone in the loft.  Scott placed a comforting hand on Isaac’s shoulder and steered him toward his bike. 

            It wasn’t until they were back in the safety of Scott’s room that Isaac finally broke down.  He let out an anguished wail and Scott threw his arms around him and followed him down to the floor where he cried and howled.  Scott finally let go of his emotions and cried with him.  They had lost another of their brothers, their pack.  As much as he tried to fight it, Scott was part of Derek’s pack.  It was probably something he should make official after he explained what he had learned about the alphas’ plans.  For now, he tucked Isaac’s head under his chin, stroked his back soothingly and cried with him. 

            It was a long time before they calmed.  “I can’t believe he’s gone,” Isaac croaked, his voice raw.

            “Me either,” Scott agreed, still stroking Isaac’s hair.

            “I should have—”

            “No!” Scott interrupted tightening his grip on him, “Do not do that!”  He moved Isaac to look at him; it broke Scott’s heart to see the anguish in his swollen, bloodshot eyes.  “I’ve watched Derek blame himself and take responsibility for things he had no control over.  _I’ve_ tried to claim responsibility for things that weren’t mine to claim.  It sucks and it’s a terrible feeling that I don’t want you to ever experience.”

            “But I should have helped him!  Instead I just stood there and watched while they…”

            The tears had returned and Scott took Isaac’s head in his hands.  He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “You couldn’t save him any more than I could.  Boyd made his choice, he died trying to save people and he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for his choices.”

            Isaac nodded tearfully and then wrapped his arms around Scott.  Scott returned the gesture, pressing his nose into Isaac’s neck, offering as much comfort as he could.  After a while he moved Isaac into the bed and climbed in behind him.  He pressed himself against Isaac from foot to shoulder; his nose was pressed into the back of his neck, his arm resting over his hip, fingers twined with Isaac’s.

            Scott listened as Isaac’s breathing evened out and his friend fell into a troubled sleep.  Friend… It seemed that over the last few weeks Isaac had become much more than a friend.  Scott was in a bit of a quandary.  He still had feelings for Allison—just hours ago his body proved how much it still craved her, but she wasn’t all his body craved.

            Isaac had sneaked up on him.  He was pretty sure Isaac’s feelings for him began sometime during the Jackson/kanima ordeal, but it took Scott until this past summer to understand what the subtle looks Isaac had been giving him meant.  In his quest to become a better…everything, Scott had become more observant.  That’s how he noticed that Derek wasn’t as bad as he had originally believed.  It’s how he noticed the tension between Derek and Stiles that was bound to explode soon.  It’s how he noticed just how broken Isaac truly was.

            Scott finally noticed the looks and felt the vibes and at first he felt sorry for his friend, having watched Stiles love someone who didn’t love him back for years.  But over time, he realized that Isaac’s pining might not be as much of a lost cause as he originally thought.  As he spent more and more time with him and got to know him, Isaac endeared himself to Scott.  He came to love him as a friend and wanted only happiness for him.  However, recently his feelings of friendship began to morph into something more.  He realized it weeks ago, but only just acknowledged it within himself when Isaac showed up at his house, soaking wet and all he could think was how much he wanted to get Isaac out of his drenched clothes—and not in a you’ll-catch-your-death kind of way.

            Scott had admitted his budding feelings to himself, but now he didn’t know what to do with them.  He still cared for Allison and they were speaking again, but Isaac…  It was a long time before Scott fell asleep.  All the while he pressed himself close to Isaac, wanting to keep him safe and warm.

            He woke up to Isaac’s eyes staring at him.  Scott smiled over at him.  “Good morning,” he croaked.

            “I love you!” Isaac blurted.

“I know.”

            “I’m sorry to throw this at you, but after Erica and Boyd… I could be next and I didn’t want to go without you knowing; I’m in love with you.”

            “I know,” Scott whispered.

            “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did and this summer it’s only gotten stronger and—”

            Scott took Isaac’s face in his hands, quieting him, “Isaac… I know.”  And then he was kissing him.  It started off as just lips against lips.  They held there, each waiting for the other.  And when he realized it was real, Isaac gasped into the kiss giving Scott the opportunity to deepen it.  He opened his mouth, slipped his tongue out and dragged it against Isaac’s lips.

            Isaac pulled away crying.  “You…”

            “It’s okay, Isaac **,** ” he soothed sweetly, brushing his thumb over Isaac’s cheek.  “I don’t know what’s going to happen, or what I’m feeling exactly.  I just know that I care for you and when this is all over, we’ll figure it out.  Okay?”

            Isaac smiled through his tears and nodded, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The XX song "Night Time"


End file.
